dndmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Session 15
Server started; please wait for map to refresh. Saphroneth has connected. Meany has connected. RAM has connected. Ganti has connected. Arcalane has connected. Espada:"Hi~!" VAE:I ran the server last week too, Saph Saphroneth:Huh, must have never clicked to that. Kiera::v Sharpshot4321 has connected. Sharpshot4321:ello ello? Saphroneth:Ohayo. Ganti:Yo. Meany:Ladymen. VAE:Owlmen Saphroneth:Farmers! RAM:Ugh. Saphroneth:(What? Nomads don't distinguish between civilized peoples unless they make an active effort...) Ganti:Okay, as promised, I have a NPC cleric for you lot. Or at least I will as soon as I find a decent token art for him. RAM:I like the new techs this SotS mod gives, and the new look for all the ships. Sulucamas has connected. RAM:But seriously. Sulucamas:Howdy Ganti:Yo Sul. RAM:AI Virus took me 8 turns. Arcalane:which mod? ACM? X3 RAM:Slaves will take me 80. =3= RAM:ACM, yeah. RAM:And that's assuming I don't get hit with an AI rebellion. RAM:In which caseit jumps to, like, 200 turns. RAM:Which the game seems to have already decided will happen. =3= Ganti:Okay, we're just missing Hyuu then. Ganti:Ooh, that'll do nicely. Arcalane:he was on IRC earlier but disappeared :x Ganti:Yeah, he said he'd be back about now. Meany:Get the ritual ready. Meany:We must call him back. Meany:From the dead. Saphroneth:Draw the circle. Prepare the blue fire. * Meany does. * Arcalane sets up the incense burners. Saphroneth:(anyone?) Sulucamas:Sorry :B Sharpshot4321:what no skulls? What kind of ritual is this without skulls? Ganti:??? RAM:I'm working on it. Saphroneth:It's from Prince Caspian, when a werewolf and a hag are conspiring with one of the Dwarfs to bring back Jadis. Arcalane:the smoke comes out of the nostrils of the skulls Meany:Do do de do. Sulucamas:coolio :) RAM:It takes time to harvest fresh skulls for every ritual summoning. Meany:I actually really liked Jadis. Meany:She was fun. Saphroneth:On the other hand, super evil. Saphroneth:She cast "Power Word: omnicide" on her first world. RAM:Who? :. Saphroneth:The White Witch. Saphroneth:(from Narnia) RAM:Ah, her. Saphroneth:I actually have a Narnia short fic, where the basic concept is "wait, Eustace STOPPED being a dragon? Who would DO that?" Sharpshot4321:I totally agree with that statement RAM:Eustace: "OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" Saphroneth:Want link? VAE:Power Word; Omnicide? Sounds like fun Saphroneth:(It's got an attempt at original flavour, which means I try to copy a 1950s writing style... all formal, and such.) Saphroneth:And it's called the Deplorable Word - she used it when revolutionaries broke into her throne room, and everything on the planet died except er. Saphroneth:This is from "The Magician's Nephew", BTW. * Ganti headdesks. RAM:I...vaguely recall. Ganti:You know, I keep patching Flaal's token up, and it keeps having everything vanish when we start up the server again. Sulucamas:Am *I* doing something wrong? D: Ganti:I can no longer remember what went where. Ganti:I have NO idea if you're doing anything wron Sul. Sulucamas:Me neither! xD Sulucamas:I'll fill in that data, though RAM:You know what else might help? RAM:A real fucking picture. :P Sulucamas:No reason you should be doing my legwork (though I totally appreciate it) Sulucamas::O Sulucamas::OOO Sharpshot4321:He also is not showing the stats like the rest of us VAE:What does Flaal look like? VAE:I mean, I'm not a wonder, but I could try to sketch ya something. RAM:Instead of the Java logo. Ganti:In the configuration tab, there's a menueer that's labled 'properties'. It's currently set to PC. DON'T switch it to basic. Sulucamas:This makes me want to get something MORE ridiculous Meany:Give us race, skin, hair, scars. VAE:and yeah. Meany:We will give you images. VAE:if you switch token type RAM:Unless. RAM:Of course. VAE:it results in blanking of everyrhing Sharpshot4321:purple man with wild strawberry hair. RAM:You just want to be different from everyone else. Ganti:It keeps switching to basic, which is BAD. PC is what you want. Sulucamas:done! RAM:Fucking hipster. Sulucamas:I'm gooogling that, Sharp Sharpshot4321:what has science done!?! Sulucamas:aw, disappointing :( Ganti:"Done"? You don't seem to have done anything to the Token I'm looking at. Sulucamas:"Done" as in I was condoning Sharp's shenanigans Sulucamas:I'll get a real picture, don't worry y'all! RAM:Sure you will. RAM:Hipster. Sulucamas::U Sulucamas:you say that like it's a bad thing! Saphroneth:Try saving the token. RAM:It is a bad thing. Saphroneth:That way you will hopefully be able to load it in (add to library?) if things go duff. Sulucamas:Wilco Saphroneth Sulucamas:when I'm no too busy being ~HIP~ Ganti:You know what? I'm going to go poke the token on the Icarus. See if that's also broken. Arcalane:unless he hid it somewhere I don't see any copy of him on the ship Ganti:I don't either. RAM:He probably did. Sulucamas:aye, I just moved it here RAM:That's what hipsters do. Sulucamas:xD Ganti:So, back to... the Market Sulucamas:Join me, RAM... Sulucamas:...and together, we shall RULE THE SKYLANDS! RAM:I will never be a hipster! >:O Sharpshot4321:Indeed, be evil. much simplier. Sulucamas:Then you will....DIE! Sharpshot4321:also a lot less hair dye Sulucamas:google totally failed on that front... Saphroneth:Just use an oompa-loompa. Sharpshot4321:creepy grin oompa-loompa Sulucamas:8P Arcalane:XP Arcalane:you people are terrible Sulucamas:But then y'all just rage about it not being serious enough :3c Sharpshot4321:you a java cup. Sharpshot4321:you can't get any less serious Sulucamas:brb Arcalane:at least he's not a trollface token Sharpshot4321:alteast he would be serious troll then Ganti:Okay, still June 19. The dragonbreath storm is still going on. You're in the inn, where you met a former scout for the Steel Hordes, upon which you promply recruited him and ordered food. The Kerramite Kebabe was just served in a dramatic fasion. Behter:That's "horde of steel", thank you very much. Behter:Well, officially, anyway. Arcalane:moar liek bored of steel VAE:Saph, you'll laugh VAE:In one of those arguments I shouldn't get into because they're epic wastes of time. VAE:Someone claimed that believing a statement is different from considering it true Saphroneth:Well, that's tricky and a semantic argument. Saphroneth:The word "belief" has so many different unconscious and casual usages. Sharpshot4321:on some levels its true, on others it isn't. Then again I am useing truth in my argueing statment thus making my statement invalid for this argument. Saphroneth:@-@ VAE:I .. . didn't understand that either. VAE:Yo soy estrangero XD Sharpshot4321:you can't argue the meaning of truth and use the meaning of truth in the same arguement. Its self serving logic. VAE:Well, but the arguemnt was around what does "believing" consist of. Hyuuint has connected. VAE:nothing to do with the meaning of truth Saphroneth:Ah, hello! Hyuuint:hi, sorry I am late Ganti:Ah, Hyuu! Excelent. Ganti:They haven't started yet. Hyuuint:Bro needed help, I owed him, AND the computer went through the updates Ganti:Don't worry about it. Hyuuint:map? Sharpshot4321:the arguement was if believing a statement made it true for that person. That is a arguement of both the meaning of belief and the meaning of truth Ganti:Najib Market. Sulucamas:ah VAE:nonono Sharp Sulucamas:w/ Ganti Ah, let's see... VAE:The argument was whether "I believe X" means "I consider X true" VAE:Which is . . . an appallingly stupid thing to argue against Mardak:Sneaky Sneaky Sneaky....« 1d20+12 = 16 + 12 = 28 » Mardak:See this guy? No ya don't, he ain't there. « 1d20+12 = 9 + 12 = 21 » Sharpshot4321:thats what I said.... Saphroneth:How can one believe something they do not consider true? Mardak:*sneakin up on the foxy person....* VAE:I don't know either. Saphroneth:I can see how the other way around works (I don't "believe" in gravity, as such). Saphroneth:Or in Chalk. Sharpshot4321:Gents, I do believe we have a D&D game to stop derailing Saphroneth:Sure. Mardak:"HIYA MISS FOX!" Saphroneth:Mardak appeared like a Romulan decloaking. Espada:! Hyuuint:more like a Klingon mid-battle cry Mardak:Being as quick as he is, he attempts to dodge and/or prevent! In that order if need be. « 1d20+9 = 4 + 9 = 13 » Sharpshot4321:Your image keeps making me think your a vampire or very emo... Espada:« 1d20+9 = 1 + 9 = 10 » Touch attack! Espada:=3= Espada:Espada jumps several feet in the air and lands in a heap. Ganti: (( Um. :27 lagcheck? )) Behter:Spot « 1d20+10 = 6 + 10 = 16 » I have excellent spot stats for once! Also, this is a free action. Mardak:*i just don't get enough sun. Shadows and all* Saphroneth::27. Ganti: (( Okay, not lagging. )) Mardak:*pets the fox-gal, and grins.* "Sorry love, ya get used to it. So! What be on the agenda? Sorry I haven't been 'round much, been dealing with...business, as you may know" Behter:"Oh, brilliant. I knew one like this in the army." Espada:... Behter:"Well, sneaky as a reed among straw, anyway." Espada:« 1d20+9 = 12 + 9 = 21 » Touch attack again! >:| Mardak:Being as quick as he is, he attempts to dodge and/or prevent! In that order if need be. « 1d20+9 = 2 + 9 = 11 » Sandor Munkas:« 1d20+2 = 2 + 2 = 4 » Spot. Isn't alertness an awesome thing Espada:And I don't remember the grapple stuff. Mardak:*darn you gods of sneak, you have failed me today!* Espada:I always forget. Sandor Munkas:It isn't. Especially when your snake is a dunce Meany:Touch attack. Meany:Grapple check. Meany:Opposed check. Espada:Grapple check being...? Meany:Deal unarmed attack damage. Saphroneth:http://www.d20srd.org/srd/combat/specialAttacks.htm#grapple Meany:Bab+Str+Mod. Espada:That's what I always forget. Meany:The Mod is if you have improved grapple. Espada:Ah. Espada:« 1d20+9 = 4 + 9 = 13 » Grapple check! Meany:Now the opposed roll. Saphroneth:I think quadrupeds get an advantage too... not sure. Kiera:That's only to prevent tripping, IIRC. Mardak:« 1d20+2 = 20 + 2 = 22 » Saphroneth:Oh, yeah. Meany::V Saphroneth:Also, wow. Saphroneth:Eel-like! Kiera:did somebody cast Grease on Mardak? Glitch has connected. Sharpshot4321:does he even have bones?!? Sandor Munkas:He's greasy enough, the little rat. Mardak:HA! Somehow, the gnome is now riding the foxy gal! Aurixsauriv:Innocent whistle. Espada:More like dice hate me today. =3= Mardak:"Now how in blimey did that happen?" Espada:>:O Behter:"Now that is cavalry..." Aurixsauriv:Sau claps his hands and spreads them, producing a rainbow. Aurixsauriv:"Magic." Espada:"Oi, off!" >:O Mardak:*hops off.* Espada:"And stop sneaking up on me like that!" >:| Innkeeper:"Mardak?! Well. At least you didn't show up when anyone offical could see you. And please leave my cutomers alone..." Espada:...I forgot. Sandor Munkas:"Ehh.. you know him, miss?" Espada:I have Uncanny Dodge. Espada:I can't be sneaked. :B Sharpshot4321:he wasn't sneak attacking you :P Hyuuint:one moment Innkeeper:"Everyone in the market knows him." Saphroneth:Same here. Hyuuint:Who plays Espada Saphroneth:RAM. Innkeeper: (( That would be Ram. )) Espada:Close enough. Sandor Munkas:"Do they, now?" Sandor Munkas:Bugger. Because we really need someone to attract that sort of attention. . . Mardak:"hey Afaf! No worries, I be with these customers. They be my shipmates!" Grins. And to Espada: "Aww, but it's ever so fun. But, tell ya what, I likes ya, so no more sneaks unless necessary." And with that, he hands over a peace offering in the form of a wonderfully juicy looking prime cut of steak. Innkeeper:"Shipmates?" Espada::O Behter:"Lightly roasted, I take it?" Espada:Omnomnomnomnomnomnom! Arcalane: (( afk for fud )) * Afaf blinks. "Shipmates?" Sandor Munkas:"I don't think the fox cares, either way." Mardak:"More like heavily nommed now, but no matter." And with a quick scurry under the table, he pops up onto a seat, and looks about, happily anxious. "So, we going where, hm?" Espada:Well, isn't that quite a mess on the table. :B Sandor Munkas:"We got another conscript here. Behter, or what's his name." Mardak:"Yep! Poor market is gonna be short one Mardak, cause I be in the privateering business! At least for a little while" Behter:"Hey, conscription is for farmers." Sandor Munkas:"Do you need to shout about it? Gods." Espada:"Yes?" Sandor Munkas:*sigh* "Because we all know just how welcome certain sorts of private business are ... like.. .everywhere." Afaf:"I... see. Well. I'm sorry to see you go." Sandor Munkas:"What's next, going into a brothel and shouting 'I AM A LUETIC?' full-mouth?" Hyuuint:internally, I bet she's partying :P VAE:! not ? VAE:in the enclosed sentence of course Espada:"What's a brothel?" :. Afaf:"...." Sandor Munkas:"It's ... uh.. where gentlemen go for a bit of entertainment.. eh." Mardak:"For that matter, blimey is a Luetic?" Espada:"Like games?" :o Afaf:"... Really, really innocent that spirit is." Sharpshot4321:I feel like I should be getting popcorn for this Sandor Munkas:". . . Sure, you can call it like that" Behter:"Brothel is where idiots pay for what they could get for free." Espada:"Fun games?!" :O Ganti: (( I need to go look up cleric rules. )) Saphroneth:(interpret that however you want...) Aurixsauriv:Sau keeps sipping water. Aurixsauriv:Sip. Saphroneth:http://www.d20srd.org/srd/classes/cleric.htm Saphroneth:Cleric rules. Sandor Munkas:"And for the second . . . You're a lucky man if you don't know, Mardak." Espada:"Can we go to one?!" :D Behter:"Browsing, or applying?" Sharpshot4321:fuck it, now I need a large popcorn and some soda Arcalane: (( omnomnom turkeysammich )) Flaal::| Sandor Munkas:"I suppose if you got the cash .. . hell ,there are places where someone of such an unusual build could earn a good bit." Espada:"...Applying? To, like, work there?" :. Behter:"Well, you get all sorts." Sandor Munkas:"Not my sort of thing, but .. .eh. Some people." Sharpshot4321::| Behter:"And believe you me, some of my squadmates were a bit too affectionate with their horses. Not me, of course.. you already know what I think of them." Sandor Munkas:"You know . .. that's a fairly pervasive rumour of your lot." Sandor Munkas:"That you love horses." Espada:"What do horses have to do with a place where you have fun and play games?" :. Behter:"Dressage." Espada:"Unless you can, like, ride horseback there. But that would take a lot of room..." :. Behter:"And yeah, well, it's the result of spending bloody months out on patrol, I think. Hell, for fifty years the Sultanate thought we were centaurs!" * Mardak is trying so very hard not to crack up. His normally blank white face is growing redder by the second. Flaal:>> @ Espada Sharpshot4321:om nom popcorn ???: (( You know what? I'm going to call that good enough for now. )) Arpad:Slithering godess . .. I can't believe how much dumber can you lot be. ???:During the middle of that most facinating discussion, the door to the inn swings open... and this fellow comes in, closing the door after himself. Espada::. Mardak:*hears footsteps...and suddenly, no gnome!* Sandor Munkas:"Centaurs, huh?" Mardak:See this guy? No ya don't, he ain't there. « 1d20+12 = 13 + 12 = 25 » Espada:... Flaal:(( BLIMEY, LOOK AT THAT TOKEN! )) Espada::O VAE:Necron! Arcalane:he looks like a lovely chap ???:"Good Day." That is the DRYEST voice you've heard. Behter:*fluidly slips the bow off his back and takes up an arrow, but doesn't draw... yet. Otherwise doesn't react.* "Yeah, they thought no human could ride that well." Espada:"HI~!" :D Sandor Munkas:"Ride, huh?" *laughs* Behter:"So, who might you be, then?" Sandor Munkas:". . . " Sharpshot4321:.... continue the popcorn noming ???:"I am Imad. Cleric of Bran." Arcalane: (( I swear to god if this turns into a Count Duckula sketch... )) Behter:"A Regular fellow, then?" Espada:"I know, it's kinda obvious." :B Sandor Munkas:"Cleric of Bran? What's one of yours doing in a pub?" Sandor Munkas:"Last I heard , you weren't big on booze" Imad:"It is an excelent preservative." Espada:Hop hop hi! :D Sandor Munkas:"Yeah, right." Behter:"Not Arak. You don't want to have that anything near what you want preserved." Sharpshot4321:give it a lick. Bet he tastes like rasins. Behter:"You heard of Arak?" Imad:"I am afraid not." Espada:"Whatcha doing here?" :3 Behter:"Basically, you take gin, and you flavour it. The normal flavouring is pepper, mustard seeds and a little gunpowder." Behter:"It has a REAL kick." Sandor Munkas:"Lookee, as long as you don't raise trouble, do what you want. Doesn't mean I won't be watching." Imad:"I am told that a ship that has done the temple a favor requires a healer." VAE:oh Bast. Espada:"Oh hush Sandor. He's a follower of Bran. He's good people." VAE:"Imma Imad, u mad?" Sandor Munkas:"He's been good people, you mean." Saphroneth:Just to check - Bran is a god of..? VAE:Undeath among other Arcalane:Dead people! Mardak:Zzzzzzommmbieeeessss.. Espada:"Semantics." Behter:"Ah, I remember the undead. Fought one once. Took half an hour." Imad: (( Death, undead, those who fight slavers, and various benevolent airship pilots. )) VAE:Human God: Liberation, Undeath, Good, Death. Brån. Master of the Final Airship: A cheerful, pleasant to be around, freedom fighting, large ham God of Death. Who's primary response to immortals and undead is 'Well, as long as you didn't kill anyone for it...' His clergy haven't been around long, but are rapidly gaining in popularity. They're really creepy. Why isn't obvious at first. They want to help EVERYONE and are willing to help in any way they can. Healing? No problem! They'll do that. Assigned as a Jury? They'll be fair and just, if a little lenient on good adventurers. Warding against evil Spirits? Sure! Construction? Well, they're bad it it themselves, but they'll recommend the best people they know and send their servants over to help. Werein lies the problem. Their servants are normally low-grade undead. Behter:"Turns out arrows just don't work on a skeleton." Imad:"No. They do not." Sandor Munkas:"Well, on the other hand, dry meat catches fire rather nicely." Espada:"Heh, that reminds me of a story." :B * Imad tromps over to one of the tables and leans his spear against it, sitting down on the bench. Arcalane: (( wait, wait... Brother Imad. u mad, bro? XP )) Mardak:*keeps an eye on them armored toes whilst he keeps to the shadows of the table.* VAE:Yep Imad: (( Hush you. )) Behter:"Actually... how was getting here? If you're made of dry flesh and rags marinaded in alcohol, I'd have laid even odds on you exploding." VAE:Arc got it even better Arcalane: (( he mad )) Sandor Munkas:"See, and then they wonder why I don't like him." Behter:"Which would have been hilarious." Imad: (( He's a Skeleton. Wearing Mithril chainmail. )) Imad: (( This is just the best image I could find. )) Saphroneth:Fair enogh. VAE:oh Bast. Reminds me of the Akellon pun. VAE:How Burmy would have to leave her butchery running on skeleton crew. VAE:(Dread Necromancer, uses undead for labour) Espada:"There was this one time, me an' Samara were fighting together back during the war. He takes an arrow to the eye socket, didn't even notice." Behter:"That Mithril? Sometimes saw some incredible show-offs wearing it in the Regiment. They didn't last long, mostly because it's shiny. You don't want to be shiny when you're operating a day's ride ahead of the main army." Espada:"Left it there the whole battle." Aurixsauriv: (( Okay. )) Sharpshot4321:funny how a skeleton crew round here is probably accually manned by skeletons. Aurixsauriv: (( Distraction level 54%. )) Behter:"Old Temuge plundered one of the sets, I think, and wore it under his clothes. Much more sensible, if chilly." Aurixsauriv: (( Great grandpa is worse than originally thought. )) Aurixsauriv: (( Need to watch him. )) Imad:"It is indeed Mithril." His head swiviles around to look at the fox. "..." Sandor Munkas:"I'd have guessed a bit of mud would go a long way towards taking care of that problem." Imad:"So. It would seem that I just hapen to stumble upon the crew I was assigned to aid. Interesting." Behter:"I said show off." Sandor Munkas:"Interesting indeed, if a little contrived." Behter:"The morons didn't want to get it dirty." Sharpshot4321:its ok, their blood washed off just fine. Sandor Munkas:"How did they live long enough to scrounge for it?" Mardak:*is stuck under the table cause the guy in armor ain't leavin* Imad:"I try not to question things being contrived when they work out to my benifit." Behter:"The showoff wore it on the outside. Temuge looted it, stuck it under his clothes in case anyone noticed he'd got it. I only found out when he took an arrow to the chest and it bounced." Sandor Munkas:"I mean, it sounds like one of the guys our shift supervisor caught smoking while working with gunpowder." Espada:"So, we're sitting around after, and I look at him and go, 'Hey Samara, you've got an arrow in your eye!' And he says, 'So that's what's making my head itch so bad!" Sandor Munkas:"'Hundreds of men flew up in air like this. What the fuck do you think you're doing!?' 'Calm down, boss, there's just two of us.'" Imad:A facepalming skeleton apparently produces a hollow sound. Imad:"... If I make it back from this, I'm going to need to ask for a raise. Or something." Espada:Umad bro? Sandor Munkas:"As you'd guess, the way it ended was with them getting a recon flight without an airship." Sandor Munkas:"That said . . " *he turns to the skeleton* "You haven't done much to show that things, or you yourself, are working for our benefit." Behter:"Hah! Now, that IS stupid." Sandor Munkas:"Either way, if you want in, you'll have to talk to the boss. up in the ship." Espada:"Don't worry, I'll vouch for ya! Any follower of Bran is a friend of mine!" Imad:You think you hear muttering. Listen check. Mardak:Them little ears hear plenty, I tell you. « 1d20+11 = 2 + 11 = 13 » Sandor Munkas:"And I'd say that I prefer flour." Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+3+mod = 8 + 3 + 0 = 11 » Wisdom check! Sandor Munkas:« 1d20+2 = 1 + 2 = 3 » Listen Aurixsauriv:Sau sips water. Espada:« 1d20+1 = 20 + 1 = 21 » Listen check! Espada:Swivel swivel VWOOP! Sandor Munkas:And of course, the only thing I hear is excited hissing. Behter:Listen « 1d20 + 10 = 10 + 10 = 20 » Arpad:I think there's a rat under that table. Espada:Radar ears deploy! Mardak:*silent chuckling* Behter:"Maybe they thought it'd be funny when you found out." Espada::B * Flaal tries to NOT listen :| Imad:"Really, really need to find something that I want to make it worth the hardships." Espada:"Aww, I'm not that bad." :B Sandor Munkas:"Oh the hardships. You're sitting in a pub, though I imagine the bones must make for crappy seating." Sharpshot4321:Ask for training to lichhood. I hear that s a decent unliving. Aurixsauriv:"Relative to their species, you do have the needed lack of worldly knowledge and understanding of common vernacular." Sharpshot4321:brb Behter:"Don't forget, skeletons can't drink. It all runs out again. Unless they stand upside down and use the skull as a goblet." Imad:Skelletons do deadpan really, really well, apparently. Sandor Munkas:"Fair enough, I see how that'd be a drain on morale." Arcalane:Well they've got the dead part down alright. Espada:"I've been asleep for, like, four thousand years. What do you expect?" Sharpshot4321:back Imad:"A little dignity. That's not too much to ask, is it?" * Flaal cocks an eyebrow at Sandor Behter:"So! We getting going, then? I want to see somewhere new! Where is this ship of yours, then?" *sly look at Imad* "Does it have a closet for the skeleton?" Sharpshot4321:around these people? Yep Aurixsauriv:"I intend to treat you with plenty of dignitiy, sir." Aurixsauriv:"Aurixsauriv, wizard of the crew. :b" Espada:"Well sooo sorry for not being all gloomy, mister sourpuss." Sandor Munkas:"I don't have a bone to pick with you either, yet" * Flaal slumps his head onto his hand and rests there Imad:"I have heard as much, sir. Apparently you managed some nice edits on Samara's most recent attempt at re-introducing wizardry." Aurixsauriv:"He did a good job dumbing down, but he didn't explain things quite well enough." Aurixsauriv:"...And he tried using a diagram for third-level spells as the base diagram for magic channelling..." Espada:"Samara never was a very good teacher." :B Mardak:*starts to realize that armor boy, apparently a skelly to boot, just ain't leavin. GAH!" Mardak:* Espada:"Genius in his own right, though." Arcalane:He's on our side you oaf, pay attention to the conversation. :v * Imad seems to have decided to ignore the giant blue fox until he gets over the mental dissonance of what he's been told and how she acts. Hyuuint:ahem, I be roleplaying Hyuuint:Mardak is not a fan of undead. Can't stab 'em properly Imad: (( Quite right. Mardak has a reason to be acting the way he does. Just not one shared IC yet. )) Sandor Munkas:"So, let's polish off the rest before it gets cold, and then we decide what to do about Mr. Big Bone there." Espada:All the food has already been polished off. :B Espada:Shoulda been paying better attention. Sandor Munkas:. . . Arcalane:She's like a little hoover with legs. Sandor Munkas:"Why is my plate empty all of a sudden." Espada:Buuuuuuuuurp Aurixsauriv:"You ignored it too long." Flaal:"It's not our decision to make, like you said." Espada:"Excuse me." :B Behter:"I can see you've not been a military man, Mustache. Eat when you can, sleep when you can, fight when you have to.£ Sandor Munkas:"Damn right I wasn't. Like I care for getting shot at." Espada:"Come on, let's go! I bet the Captain has another job lined up!" :D Imad:"Sounds like someone's been telling horror stories about the Janissaries again." Mardak:*A cue!* Mardak:See this guy? No ya don't, he ain't there. « 1d20+12 = 4 + 12 = 16 » Mardak:He becomes a little ball of gnome, as he rolls on by his enemies! « 1d20+12 = 12 + 12 = 24 » Behter:"They're not bad, on the defensive, but they're nowhere near as effective on attack." Mardak:Sneaky Sneaky Sneaky....« 1d20+12 = 11 + 12 = 23 » Behter:Spot « 1d20+10 = 17 + 10 = 27 » Behter:"Hey, what are you doing?" Sandor Munkas:"Eh. Bunch of fancy hats. No match for the Imperial Army in terms of either kit or training." * Mardak makes a SHUT UP motion as he deftly tumbles out the door, and out into the street Behter:"They don't have a real counter to good horse archers. They can screw a melee cav and infantry army over sideways, though." Behter:"Halberds, and all that." * Imad looks at the now open door. "... A friend of yours just vanish?" Sandor Munkas:"Not a friend exactly, but yes." Sandor Munkas:"Ours is a working relationship." Behter:"I was mainly wondering why he opened the door. It's still hotter than devil's armpits out there." Imad: (( Lapkat. )) Espada:Ohey there Behter. Espada:Lift~ Sandor Munkas:"Unless it's a Gelugon." Espada:"Come on, let's go!" :D Behter:"Well, time to earn our salt." Aurixsauriv:Sau sets down some coinage for his water, and heads out. * Flaal follows and waves goodbye as he exits Behter:*restows bow, and likewise pays* "So, which way, then..." Espada:Behter is carried out by a fox. Espada::B Sandor Munkas:"Indeed. A pity we don't have time to stay longer, eh, Miss?'" Behter:"Gah!" Kiera: (( I have this mental image of 'spada carrying him by the back of his collar )) Behter:Ride « 1d20+11 = 19 + 11 = 30 » Saphroneth:Oh, right. Saphroneth:Pity, that was a good roll. Espada:So, back to the ship! Kiera: (( but she's not big enough to do that without him dragging along like a ragdoll XP )) Mardak:*if they be heading back to the ship, he tails, and does his damndest to be out of sight by that undead person* Sandor Munkas:*smiles at the innkeeper, then gets up* "Maybe we'll make a time when you'll be a bit less busy." Afaf:"Come again!" She calls. She seems to have enjoyed everyone except the sorcerer. Espada:"Hey Captain! We have more crew!" :D * Roland will be resting on the handrail of the deck when you return, and... goodness is he humming? Sandor Munkas:"What a livid woman.." Espada:"Hey Captain! We have more crew!" :D * Imad closes the door after he leaves and follows along with the others. Sandor Munkas:As they get back to the ship, Sandor transforms into his more usual, slightly serpentine self. Espada:"You got a job for us? I wanna go on an adventure!" :D Kiera:Looks like someone woke up in time for everyone else to get back! The tallest member of the away team wanders out of her quarters, stretching out lazily. "More replacements?" Aurixsauriv:What time is it, Espada? Sandor Munkas:"Yep. We got some fresh meat with us." Espada:"Hi Kiera~!" :D Espada:Lickinz time! :D Espada::d Aurixsauriv:I was going to say adventure time. Aurixsauriv:But that works too. Kiera:Waugh. XP Sandor Munkas:"Well . . some of it is not so fresh, or meaty." Kiera: (( outta my room skulker >:o )) Saphroneth:The Musket in the real world, for a ridiculously good unit of veterans, could maybe hit five rounds per minute. Mardak:WHY ARE THERE NO GOOD HIDIN SPOTS??? VAE:Heh. So a loading time of a full round, slashable to a move action with a feat, would represent it fairly Elisavet Michelakos:"... I see." Saphroneth:Nope. Roland:brb Saphroneth:A loading time of one full round WITH feat. Mardak:See this guy? No ya don't, he ain't there. « 1d20+12 = 5 + 12 = 17 » Kiera:Kiera steps aside as the Captain shows up, sizing up the fresh (and not so fresh) meat. VAE:That'd work out to three shots per round Saphroneth:Without feat, more like two or three. For a rifled one, five with feat. Saphroneth:There's ten rounds per minute. Ganti is disconnected. Saphroneth:Crap... VAE:. . .ten, not six Kiera: (( ruhroh )) VAE:me fail * VAE fail VAE:VAE minute has only 36 seconds Saphroneth:Anyways. The rate of fire for the Musket in the DMG is stupid. Arcalane:Honestly the Musket and Pistol suck arse anyway Saphroneth:It's basically giving "veteran with a Springfield or Chassepot breech loader rifle" rates of fire for "anyone with a musket". Saphroneth:And 150 foot range increment? WTF. Arcalane:yeah, but 1d12. so you could take a neat chunk out of someone's face, or barely scratch them. Saphroneth:Fairly realistic. Glitch:yeah, real-life musket firearms do not work well in a d20 system if you want to go for realism. Saphroneth:I mean, remember, most levies will have 1d4 hp. VAE:Yep. Saphroneth:If you're a skirmisher, you can hit targets a few hundred feet away. It might make sense for the range if it assumes all players use rifled muskets, but in that case the rate of fire should be absurdly small. Saphroneth:Gunpowder weapons are good because they're able to be used en masse by people and they don't need good Str to fire. VAE:Still, I liked the way we did guns in DnDMFA. Long reload times, and not great damage, but counted as Simple weapons Saphroneth:Not because they're individually superior. Arcalane:I just want a revolver for K someday. Reloading between each shot is for chumps. Saphroneth:It took until the Springfield/Chassepot/Sharps/Dreyse Needlegun before an individual soldier with a rifle was better than a trained one with a bow - and that's 1850s minimum. Glitch:Heck, I read a third-party supplement last week that went into great detail about how exactly reloading a musket works, and time time it took (anywhere between thirty seconds to a minute depending on the skill of the user and the type of rifle). Saphroneth:Well, rifles are longer than muskets until the Minie ball. Glitch:It went into all that detail, then proceeded to say "None of that works for a game. It sucks." Roland:back Saphroneth:I liked my own homebrew stats... RAM:Well... Glitch:"If you're going to use it for a game, make the reload a full-round action." Saphroneth:They assume 1860s tech level. Arcalane:The GM d/c'd so we're arguing about guns. Saphroneth:Yes, that is fine. RAM:There was also this thing where you basically just dropped a vial down the barrel, shoved a bullet after it, and fired. RAM:Reduced reload times significantly. Saphroneth:It still needs to be rammed. Saphroneth:That's the Minie ball. Arcalane:mmm, paper cartridges Saphroneth:Napoleonic war veterans with years of musket drill is basically "full round action to reload" a musket. Saphroneth:Muzzle loaders are inherently slow. Glitch:....Hmmm.... Saphroneth:The minie ball made things a lot faster because it eliminated windage, so the bullet could be small enough to easily slip down the barrel and could engage with the rifling. Glitch:...hey. Hey Ram. Glitch:Doorknocker. >:D Hyuuint2 has connected. Hyuuint2:ok, someone kick my name Meany:Hi. RAM:Mmm, Doorknocker. Arcalane:wonder if Ganti'll be back any time soon Meany:Vae? Hyuuint2:net of mine had a hiccup VAE:oka Hyuuint is disconnected. VAE:Anyone else wants the boot? RAM:Flare gun, modified to fire a 13mm armor piercing round. Meany:Santa. Hyuuint2 is disconnected. RAM:One shot at a time. * Glitch wonders how the Doorknocker would work in D&D... Saphroneth:Hmmm... that'll be crap accuracy and probably range. Hyuuint has connected. Saphroneth:And not nearly as powerful as a musket, actually. Arcalane:heh. makes me think of the Breech-Loaded Pistol from BL:R Hyuuint:thank you Glitch:Saph; saying that about what Ram just said? Arcalane:one of the alt. rounds is basically a giant shotgun shell Saphroneth:The reason muskets had five foot barrels is because of the need to avoid gas escape. Glitch:You're right, actually. The Doorknocker was a short-range weapon. Glitch:But it was made to be anti-tank armor-piercing. Saphroneth:Oh, wait... Glitch:13mm is .51 cal, if I recall. Saphroneth:That improves things a lot. RAM:It was totally impractical. Glitch:above .50 call Saphroneth:Same things apply, but less so. Arcalane:12.7mm is .50, so yeah, about that RAM:Range and accuracy are horrid. RAM:Recoil is massive. Saphroneth:(That tech level means that you're using smokeless powder, which burns much faster, so the gas is produced faster) RAM:Designed to puncture the weak spots on a tank at point blank range and kill the crew. Saphroneth:Fun fact - even with a six foot long rifle, a black powder weapon produces a massive two-meter plume of flame, because the powder is still burning as it leaves the gun. RAM:Literally knocking on the door. Ganti has connected. Glitch:Ram; but it did have a totally awesome "CHEWM" sound. :> Saphroneth:Against light armoured cars, that would work... oh, hai RAM:Like I said. Arcalane:ah there he is RAM:The weak points. RAM:Drivers port, commander's hatch, etc. Saphroneth:Sounds like a weapon to give people SOMETHING to do without them needing to have a massive great AT gun. Saphroneth:(What time period was this?) Glitch:Saph; well, that's the thing. Meany:Hi Gan. Meany:What's good? Saphroneth:If it's post-Panzerfaust and hence post-disposable AT firepower, then there's very little point. Glitch:In this series, the faction did not make an anti-tank rocket or fieldpiece. Glitch:Apparently, the thought never occurred to them. Saphroneth:...eejits. Arcalane:We uh, got off-topic after you disappeared. Arcalane:|D Ganti: (( Okay, I saw NOTHING after saph was complaning about the absurdly fast rate of fire from the muskets. )) RAM:It also had an extended barrel and a very big cartridge. Saphroneth:Right, sec... Glitch:(this is a setting where the weapons are about WWI era, but the tanks are WWII era) Saphroneth:I'll whisper Ganti the lot. Glitch:So, what does this faction do instead? They make the Doorknocker. RAM:Almost WW II era for weaponry. Glitch:But, normal soldiers can't weild it. It's a wrist-breaking thing. Glitch:So what do they do instead? * Arcalane gives RAM one of these: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hafthohlladung RAM:http://www.englishanimes.com/watch/pumpkin-scissors-episode-1-dub-online/ RAM:I give you, Pumpkin Scissors. Glitch:Genetically engineer a series of super-soldiers with zombie-like resiliance to weild the Doorknocker and engage tanks at point-blank range. Meany::47 Roland: (( :47 )) Saphroneth::47 Arcalane:Gaaaaaaanti Arcalane:saysomething Meany:He is likely lagging. Saphroneth:He's reading backlog. Meany:Hence timestamps. Arcalane:I suspect we lost him again tbh Saphroneth:I whispered him the backlog he lost. Arcalane:XP Meany:Saph, his internet service provider is... Meany:Oh how to say this politely. Meany:Not good. Saphroneth:Hughesnet, yeah. RAM:Hughesnet. Arcalane:HUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHES Hyuuint:craptacular Roland:pile o' crap Sharpshot4321:might as well drop the char VAE:Hughesnet Arcalane:knowing his connection it probably died the moment you hit him with the backlog Ganti:Okay, mostly caught up with backlog now. Arcalane:oh no there he is Saphroneth:Ye of little faith. * RAM sends the Gespenster Jagers after Techy. Ganti:Now I'm going to attempt to switch maps. Arcalane:...ghost hunters? RAM:Yep. RAM:The 901 ATT (Anti-Tank Troop.) Glitch:Saph; here's a demonstration scene: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UASzuBGd5L0 RAM:Genetically altered and psychologically conditioned. RAM:The trigger for their conditioning being these blue lanterns they carry. Arcalane:so they have the technology to genemod supersoldiers but completely overlook actually making proper/normal AT weapons. anime. :V Saphroneth:Oooh, it's an ANIME. Right, now all the logicfails make sense. RAM:Flip it open and they become fearless, emotionless, pain-immune zombies of sheer rape. Glitch:Arc; precicely. :B RAM:That swarm over tanks and systematically kill the crew. Sharpshot4321:its anime, thats the whole point Saphroneth:(Actually, the Soldier system from FFVII is quite a good start for a fantasy military - super soldiers and so on, but they're expensive, and they can be killed by enough regular firepower. Saphroneth:Result: Each Soldier has a lot of regular troops with them as a kind of "escort" sysyem. Arcalane:ie meatshields * Elisavet Michelakos looks over the assembled crew. "Okay, I see we have two new faces. One a Cleric of Bran and one from the Horde. Anyone want to field why they want to join? Or why I should let them?" Saphroneth:Not just. Arcalane:focus, Saph. Saphroneth:Think of the way a navy operates... * Kiera snaps back IC. Glitch:Last thing about PS I'll drop here--actually, will drop in irc for Saph. Behter 1:"Essentially, I have skills in personal relationships, paperwork, languages, I did three years work experience, and I'm a fifteen-year veteran scout." Aurixsauriv:"The field teams will need a healer to remain functional for longer periods of time." Espada:"And...this guy!" Aurixsauriv:"And the Hordesman is a skilled warrior, which we are sorely lacking." Espada:Mardak SNATCHED! Kiera:HEY >:| Aurixsauriv:"Further, his case in its entirety." Kiera:We already introduced Mardak to the captain, you silly bloofox. Behter :"What? I know how employment works..." Espada:When did that happen? :. Mardak:"Oy leggo!" Behter :"You make things up and call it a Resume, right?" Elisavet Michelakos:"That's why they would be useful. Not why they want to join." Mardak:"Just found the one blasted shadow of this room!" Sandor Munkas:"The hordesman seems to have a good head on his shoulders." Espada:"Oi, I'm a skilled warrior!" >:O Kiera: (( we ran into him at the market, hired him, brought him back here after selling the armour and introduced him to the captain, he took you to the gemcutter )) Imad:"You act like you're SIX." Behter :"As for why... I'm bored. Very bored. Peace is not fun." Espada:Oh yeah. Elisavet Michelakos:"I see. And you?" She looks at Imad. Imad:"You did the church a favor." Espada:"I could still kick your ass six ways to Sunday!" >:O Mardak:*figures he better...Holds up a bribe steak?* Espada::O Espada:Omnomnomnomnom. Mardak:See this guy? No ya don't, he ain't there. « 1d20+12 = 15 + 12 = 27 » Imad:"... And I'm supposed to keep an eye on her." *Points at giant blue fox*. Kiera:"Poor bastard." VAE:"I see. And you?" She looks at Imad. "I see, and u mad" Elisavet Michelakos:"I see." Espada:Omnomnomsteak. Elisavet Michelakos:"We could certainly use a cleric for the boarding party, and the other one does seem to fufill some rolls we are lacking." Mardak:roles? Behter :OOC: Ranged attack rolls! Elisavet Michelakos: (( yeah, that. )) Elisavet Michelakos: (( ... Oh not good. )) Espada::. Saphroneth:? Roland: (( lose the dungeon you've been working 2 weeks on? )) Elisavet Michelakos: (( I thought I was disconnected again. )) Saphroneth:Nah, there's just a discussion in Liatalk and everyone's waiting on something to happen, I think. Elisavet Michelakos: (( Got the dungeon. And some background lore for it. )) Sandor Munkas:"Well, we shall see if he'll make for a workbone." Espada:"Sooooo..." Espada:"We got a job?" :D Kiera:"Someone's bored." VAE:oh Bast VAE:I just imagind Espada responding "Yeah. I wouldn't mind visiting a brothel, the others said they're fun" Espada:"There's only so much to do here." :B Arcalane:get thee to a nunnery! Sulucamas:Do NOT get thee to the brothel. :/ Elisavet Michelakos:"Very well. We still have two days before we have to leave port. We have two job offers this time. Flaal, one is from your monastary. They've located what they think is the Earthen Order's location. The other is another 'explore this island' job." Behter :"No preference for me... I'll go make some arrows. I have a feeling I'll need more of them." Kiera:"The Earthern whatnow?" Flaal:o_o Kiera:Puzzledcat. Espada:"What kitty lady said." Flaal:"Who are 'they'?" Sandor Munkas:"Explore this island? What does it pay, and . . .what can we expect there." Roland: (( we get to learn things about the java cup? le GASP )) Flaal:whoops, redact that please Sandor Munkas:"Hell what island." Flaal:"This is wonderful news." Behter :"Hey, I got a bunk somewhere?" Hyuuint:blast it Hyuuint:another update, have to restart. Be back in a few minutes Hyuuint is disconnected. Aurixsauriv:Sau points at Kas' old room. Aurixsauriv:"You get the bottom hammock, I think. Aurixsauriv:" Elisavet Michelakos:"Another unexplored one. Pay depends on what we find there. As for risks... nothing more severe then some wild animals." Espada:"And what about the Earthen whatsit place?" Sandor Munkas:"Well, that sounds like a pretty restful job to do in this sort of weather." Kiera:Kiera seems unconvinced. "Sure, they tell you there's nothing but wild animals, but then you trip over a giant squid or something." Saphroneth:(sorry, I missed. Which room?) Roland: (( Infernal giant squid thank you very much. )) Sandor Munkas:"Well, a squid is technically an animal." Kiera:"Land-bound giant squid!" Aurixsauriv:"Illithids?" Aurixsauriv:"Mud-krakens?" Elisavet Michelakos:"The other one... It's pay is anything we find in the treasury. Yes, I know monk's aren't supposed to keep material possessions, but they needed something to pay for their food and supplies." Sandor Munkas:"Regardless, Earthen Order don't sound like guys I'd want to bother." Roland: (( Hecatoncheires? )) Kiera:"Same deal as our first job, then." Kiera: (( bless you )) Sandor Munkas:"Sounds like golemancers or some shit." Saphroneth:Hetaconcheires are horrible. CR 57. Espada:They taste good, though. Flaal:"Is that payment assuming nobody's left in possession of their treasury?" :/ Espada:...Wait. Espada:We haven't distributed our current loot yet! :O Saphroneth:Hetaconcheires are actually the creatures which are designed to be able to fight and defeat the Gods. Kiera:Because we haven't gotten it back yet. Kiera: (( hundred arms and fifty heads, wasn't it? )) VAE:Hecatoncheires you oafs Elisavet Michelakos:"They are well aware that there is no-one with an actual claim left to that treasury." Espada:We sold it all. Espada:What's there to get back? Kiera:No we didn't. The gems are being cut. Kiera:We still need to sell them. Espada:Oh, right. Espada:Gems. Flaal:"Then the real treasure is lost." >> Espada:"I say we go to the Earthen place! They sound like fun!" * Kiera quirks a brow at Flaal. * Flaal stews Sandor Munkas:"Nah. It sounds like the sort of fun that gets people killed." Sandor Munkas:"The island sounds better." Kiera:"If there's anything you can tell us that might be even remotely important relating to this particular mission, it's best we know up front, savvy?" Flaal:"Me? I have nothing to offer but sundered hope." :P Sandor Munkas:"Well, there's one thing I can tell. Half of us here are fresh meat ,not used to fighting together with the rest." Sandor Munkas:"Isn't hard to bite off more than we can chew. Something as peaceful as a bunch of angry wild animals and nothing of note otherwise is what we need to get used to each other, right?" Ganti is disconnected. Espada:D: Kiera: (( ohboy )) Flaal:(( Ganti's a trooper with that connection. )) Hyuuint has connected. Hyuuint:hi again Flaal:Howdy Roland:WHHHAAAAARGGG I mean Hello Ganti has connected. Sulucamas:Yay! Ganti:Okay, last I saw was Kiera telling Flaal that he needed to share whatever info he had. Saphroneth:I'll whisper. Arcalane:Quick, everyone whisper Ganti:Okay, thanks. * Ganti is now going to attempt to change maps. Roland: (( we gained one bald guy )) Sulucamas:(( Ta-daa! Boring! )) Kiera: (( a photo of a bald guy, no less )) Elisavet Michelakos:"Sundered hope?" Flaal::| Roland: (( I already told you IM the boring one! Stop steppin in my thing. )) Flaal:"One tries to be optimistic when faced with a long-lost order. I should have expected them all to be dead." Saphroneth:Er, oh dear. I seem to be stuck under a hammock - I can't grip my token. VAE:go to Map Explorer VAE:right click it there and select move Elisavet Michelakos: (( Moved. Slightly. )) Flaal:"I guess now we get to be undertakers for their material legacy." :/ Kiera:Gods dammit people stop being cryptic >:o Kiera:"That still doesn't explain a whole lot." Flaal:"I honestly have nothing useful to add beyond my hands." Elisavet Michelakos:"...." Kiera:I knew monks liked to be tricksy but this is just getting comical. Sandor Munkas:"Well, unless you're intent on adding them to someone's ass..." Flaal:(( ;) )) Flaal:>:| Kiera: (( 1272. My Paladin can be charged with sexual harassment if he doesn't watch exactly where he lays on hands. )) Imad:"If you really feel the need, I can interceed on behalf of Bran to see that they get funerals." Roland:((Does deflect arrow work on bullets?)) Flaal:"I'm certain that my order would approve. I would be much obliged." Saphroneth:My thoughts: sometimes. RAM:Eh, depends on the system. Saphroneth:Depends on their damage. Kiera:"Did the monastery offer any insight into what this Order did, exactly?" RAM:In Path, yes. RAM:In 3.5, never checked. RAM:Which I never liked, personally. Roland: (( i never realized guns were a offical part of 3.5 )) RAM:You try catching a supersonic ball of lead. Saphroneth:They're BADLY statted. Elisavet Michelakos:"Yes. Flaal here is from the Order of the Flowing Wind." Roland: (( thought it was a house thing. )) Saphroneth:As I spent some time saying... Saphroneth:Deflect Arrows, the spell, is DR 10/+1 Saphroneth:A bullet in basic rules for a musket can do up to 12 damage. Sandor Munkas:*pfft* "Order of .. what?" Elisavet Michelakos:"The Earthen Order did much the same as they did. Trained Monks." RAM:Oh, you mean the spell. RAM:I thought you meant the feat. :B Roland: (( I ment the feat but whatever. just conjecture. )) Elisavet Michelakos:"Yes, I am aware that your 'empire' has the literal translation mean something rude. It's much more fluid in Mehmish." RAM:Ah. RAM:Well then. Saphroneth:They're similar, aren't they? Kiera: (( focus people XP )) RAM:Path says yes, dunno about 3.5, I say it would be bullshit for someone to deflect bullets. Saphroneth:I have three conversations going on... Sandor Munkas:*to Espada* I wonder if that accounts for the smell Elisavet Michelakos: (( People, FOCUS. )) Aurixsauriv:Doo doo deee doo. Mardak:*just keeps an ear out, and is giving plenty of peeps an odd look* Kiera:"...that still doesn't clear up a whole lot. We've got a long lost Order of monks, we're being paid by another bunch to... look into things, find out what happened to them?" :I Espada:"What smell?" :. Flaal:Listen check? :P Behter :« 1d20+10 = 9 + 10 = 19 » Listen Mardak:Them little ears hear plenty, I tell you. « 1d20+11 = 8 + 11 = 19 » * Roland is still humming on the deck, might be drifting down the hatch if the wind isn't too loud. Sandor Munkas:"Flowing wind. . . you get it? It's an order that's got the blowhorn between the two hills go off quite often" Espada:"...Oh!" :B Flaal:@Kiera "I assure you, there's too little known about them to be of much use for our purposes." Kiera:Flaal gets a flat sideways look. ¬_¬ "That wasn't even what I was asking this time." Behter :Knowledge: Geography « 1d20+9 = 16 + 9 = 25 » anything about either location? Flaal:"If my people provided our captain with more information, it wasn't provided to me." :/ Saphroneth:Behter has a hobby of geography. Espada:Oi! Espada:Saph needs to be kicked! Sharpshot4321 is disconnected. Saphroneth:No. Saphroneth:Not me! Espada:No, Sharp. Elisavet Michelakos: (( No, he's fine. )) Saphroneth:Careful... Sharpshot4321 has connected. Espada:... Kiera:Silly fox. Espada:Saph needs to be kicked anyway. :B Kiera:Can't let you do that, swordfox. :v Sulucamas:XP Roland: (( anything important happen? )) Elisavet Michelakos: (( Nope. )) Flaal:"If you're too concerned with these unknowns, perhaps we should go visit this island?" Aurixsauriv:"Yes, let's." Espada:"Yay!" :D Sandor Munkas:"Said it already. Let's forget about passing gas for now, and go for the island." Mardak:Thinks islands could be interestin....* Behter :"Where's this island, then? Someone got a map?" Kiera:She leans against the door. "Either's fine by me. Just wanted to know why we're going there and if there's anything important we should be aware of." Flaal:"I wish I knew." Elisavet Michelakos:"We're being payed to find out what's living there, and if it's hostile, clear it out. Anything important... Bran's folks brought the hammer down on a necromancer that had been operating around there slightly before it went silent." Elisavet Michelakos:"Not sure why they did that." * Kiera glances at Imad at mention of Bran's people. Espada:"Well~" Imad:« 1d20+8 = 9 + 8 = 17 » Knowledge Religion! Espada:"He was prolly doing some bad necromancy." Imad:"... We're going to the Earthen Order." * Imad seems worried. Upset. ANGRY. Sandor Munkas:"Well, isn't most unsanctioned necromancy bad?" Imad:"... Imperial twit." Sandor Munkas:"Tends to get you in quite the spot of- Fuck you too, bonehead." Kiera: (( now imagining Imad as having floating eyebrows like Ennesby from Schlock Mercenary )) Kiera: (( solely for the sake of expressiveness )) Imad: (( Heh. Not bad. )) Mardak:*good riddance to necros* Aurixsauriv:Sau holds his head in his hand. Aurixsauriv:You made the wiizard facepalm. Mardak:« 1d20+5 = 7 + 5 = 12 » Aurixsauriv:Congrats. Aurixsauriv:"Okay, shall we just go?" Espada:"Sounds good to me! Let's go!" :D Hyuuint:.....sonofadamnit Sandor Munkas:"Let's make like a tree , then." Espada:"What about a tree?" :. Hyuuint:uncle is in dire need of help, apparently. Me and bro being called out elsewhere. Behter :Craft masterwork arrows « 1d20+9 = 10 + 9 = 19 » (DC 20) Saphroneth:Damnit. VAE:owch Hyuuint:sorry all.... Espada:Wait! Roland:failure, you make some very fine straw Espada:Wait wait wait! VAE:couldn't you hae taken a 20? Espada:Wait! Saphroneth:That would take three weeks. VAE:ah. VAE:ouch Elisavet Michelakos:"I was under the impression you wanted to wait on those gems." Espada:Can I help with Craft (Blacksmithing)? Hyuuint is disconnected. Elisavet Michelakos: (( Nope. )) Espada:Aww. Aurixsauriv:...Can't you make an int check, though? :v Aurixsauriv: (( Can't recall if Craft is possible untrained. )) Saphroneth:This is actually Craft (fletching). Elisavet Michelakos: (( Nope. Craft is Wis. And not possible untrained. )) Espada:Ah. Saphroneth:I don't know if it's that specific, though... Aurixsauriv: (( ...Craft ain't wis. )) Elisavet Michelakos: (( yeah, it is. )) Aurixsauriv: (( That's profession. )) VAE:Craft is Int Espada:No, Craft is int. Elisavet Michelakos: (( Ah, that would be it. )) VAE:Proffssion is wis Aurixsauriv: (( Unless you houseruled. )) Elisavet Michelakos: (( Nope. Just confusing it with Profession. )) Kiera:"We do have those gems, mm... how far out are these two islands from port here?" Elisavet Michelakos: (( Okay, unless anyone's going to answer Elisavet, game's over. )) Ganti is disconnected. VAE:Hmm Saphroneth:Oh, irony. Saphroneth:Wonder if he was Kiera's statement... Arcalane:XP Ganti has connected. Arcalane:he wouldn't quit that quickly, it was probably a d/c... see :v Roland:early game today Arcalane:ye of little faith~ VAE:yeah Arcalane:we still have to do noms! :v VAE:Early, and a bit choppy, but fun Sharpshot4321:but thats probably because of his connection VAE:okay Espada:"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting the gems. We should wait on those so we can buy new stuff!" :O VAE:Nom #1 - U MAD BRO? BRO IMAD! Ganti: (( Okay, what was the last line you got from me? )) Arcalane:Elisavet Michelakos: (( Okay, unless anyone's going to answer Elisavet, game's over. )) Ganti is disconnected. Meany:Seconding umad? Meany:Lessee. Meany:Espada for Innocence. Saphroneth:I think we're still on. Flaal:Wait, are we done? Saphroneth:Aren't we? VAE:Seconding Espada Saphroneth:I assume we're not done. Flaal:I think we're still on VAE:I . . dunno VAE:Ganti said we are Flaal:they answered Saphroneth:Ganti hasn't said we are. * Ganti shrugs. Meany:Following the leader. Arcalane:I did ask how far out the islands were but that's about it Arcalane:it's a couple of days before the cutting is done Ganti:Unless they feel like answering Espada... VAE:did Espada ask anything? Ganti:Yes. Espada:"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting the gems. We should wait on those so we can buy new stuff!" :O VAE:That's a ... question now? Saphroneth:I hope we're still going - that is, we can timeskip the gems stuff. For myself, I don't have anything to say on this one way or the other because I'm The New Guy. VAE:And Sandor is a slightly older new guy VAE:about two weeks older, I think Elisavet Michelakos: (( No, we can't timeskip the Gem stuff. You lot had to go and pick the dungeon that wasn't finished, or even halfway finished. )) Elisavet Michelakos: (( So you lot get to RP that while I scramble. )) Arcalane:still doesn't answer my 'how far out' are the islands thing |D Saphroneth:Anyone for switching dungeons on that basis? :P VAE:hahaha VAE:Ganti, hint. VAE:When there's no legit choice, don't offer one. Elisavet Michelakos: (( Yes? )) Sharpshot4321:^ Saphroneth:I suggest we do the finished dungeon. Saphroneth:On the grounds that, while we do like choice, we also like combat. Sharpshot4321:murder and loot is good for the spirits VAE:It'd have been completely believable if the old monastery cleanup's been the only possible bit of work out there. Arcalane:well it's not like we're going to start either of them this session VAE:Because, well, it's a really nasty season out there, anyways. Elisavet Michelakos: (( There was SUPPOSED to be one. I wasn't expecting you lot to decide that you were tired of waiting. Or ignore the fact that I've been telling you that I WAS NOT DONE with both dungeons. )) VAE:So we were supposed to adivine which one wasn't done? Sharpshot4321:now its both dungeons? VAE:Never mind . . . it made IC sense for everyone to push and rush Saphroneth:IF there is a dungeon ready, we pick that one. VAE:Bored troops. Saphroneth:IF not, then we can wait around a bit more. VAE:or rather, pirates Elisavet Michelakos: (( I've finished one of them. And no, you weren't supposed to divine which one wasn't done, you were supposed to keep RPing. )) VAE:which is even worse. Arcalane:we need to do the gem stuff anyway which will eat up the start of next session regardless of which one we actually decide to do. Arcalane:so ultimately the choice doesn't matter because you still have a week to finish up the monastery VAE:Yeah Sharpshot4321:damnit ganti, we wanna kill shit and put ourselfs in stupidly dangerous situations. OBLIGE US! VAE:Arc speaks truth Saphroneth:Basically, I dislike OOC information, but in this case it is essentially necessary. We could at least get the gem stuff done, set sail, and land (how long left in the session? Potentially a few hours?) Glitch:heading out Glitch is disconnected. Sharpshot4321:least 2 hours till we normally end RAM:Aaand I need to go shower then head out for dinner. Saphroneth:That should be enough for the gem stuff, easily... Arcalane:Meany and Hyuu are highly distracted. and now RAM is leaving. XP Elisavet Michelakos: (( About an hour. )) Arcalane:and we're all unfocused again Elisavet Michelakos: (( I've finished the Monastery. )) Elisavet Michelakos: (( I haven't finished the island. )) Elisavet Michelakos: (( And I have no idea what anyone's saying anymore. )) Arcalane:...and we were going to go to the monastery so I'm not seeing what the problem is here then Arcalane:WHAT WE HAVE HERE IS A FAILURE TO COMMUNICATE Arcalane:@_@ Saphroneth:Behter is "well, time to wait until we land... damn, I almost broke fletching". Saphroneth:He doesn't mind one way or another. Elisavet Michelakos: (( No, you lot demanded the island. )) VAE:We did. Saphroneth:Which one is the necromancy one? The monastry? Elisavet Michelakos:Yeah. VAE:for plain IC reasons, which boiled up to ranomenss Arcalane:K doesn't mind. Then Imad got mad, and we figured maybe we should check out the monastery first? Saphroneth:I thought what happened was that the Cleric said "we're going to the monastry" and nobody countermanded it. Arcalane:^ Saphroneth:So, by default, monastry. VAE:Well, yeah VAE:As soon as the cleric heard about necromancer VAE:he got really prickly VAE:hence, insult exchnage with Sandor Arcalane:Sau just wanted us out of port ASAP before people die of boredom by the looks of things. * Imad has a very good reason for wanting to deal with the monastry. Ganti:But that's a plotthing. Not spoiling it. Saphroneth:I am for "timeskip to next essential bit, gems, then head to monastry". * Ganti sighs. Saphroneth:If the only person with a strong opinion is the cleric, well, we'll listen to him. Ganti:Sorry for screwing up like this, peeps. Saphroneth:Nah, it's fine. Sharpshot4321:your getting between us and faster XP :P Sulucamas:I don't see a problem. :) * Arcalane swats sharpie Sharpshot4321:heh VAE:No prob VAE:I did worse at times Ganti: (( Actually, the Monastary would be the fastest EXP. But Hyuu's kinda needed for that. It's got traps. )) Meany:I abstain from the vote. Arcalane:well at this rate we're not going to start on either of them until next week anyway Ganti:Okay, now. Do you want to delay for a week and hope that I'll have about half the island sketched out, or grab the gems and jump to the monastary? Arcalane:given we're down two or three and unfocused this is probably a good place to call it for tonight XP Saphroneth:We can at least get TO there. Arcalane:take in mind mardak is the guy who knows the gemcutter, and 'spada was with him at the time. Arcalane:so yeah there's that too VAE:Arc is probably right Saphroneth:Okay, if their players are gone... shall we get to "Right, next session starts with gemcutters"? VAE:I mean, there's a lot of plot going on in IRC VAE:I for some reason have a fucking cough spell Arcalane:that's what I've been saying, Saph XP Saphroneth:Okay. Critical path. Sulucamas:Arc wins Saphroneth:The current critical task is "gems". Are there any others? Saphroneth:If there aren't any other tasks waiting, that suggests ending. VAE:Don't think so. We handled the hiring. Ganti:Okay, next session starts with the gemcutter. I SHOULD have about half an island ready for you lot to poke at by then. Should we just vote after the gemcutter issue? VAE:And I mean . .. let the tasks take an IC path. I mean VAE:Skeleton seems strongly in favour of monastery VAE:Most are opposed to it, but if he can argue the point. . . Sulucamas:Si, Ganti Imad:If it is what I think it is, Bran will be MOST pleased if I can clear out the Monastery. Sulucamas:x/ Arcalane:We can sleep on it and then have a revote IC. Maybe if madbro explains what he thinks is going on. :V VAE:^ VAE:that 's what I'm suggesting Saphroneth:Right-o, then. VAE:Let it be handled IC Ganti:Right. Sulucamas:cheers Ganti:Anyway, OOC-wise I should have the island up to atleast some exploration and a few encounters by next week. Still got the stats for an encounter you lot sidesteped a while ago, so I can reuse that. Arcalane:heh. I think I know what that might be. Ganti:Oh? Sharpshot4321:we never did explore the rest of that cave :P Ganti:It's not the cave. RAM:So, what'd I miss? Arcalane:EVERYTHING ON THE RANGE Ganti: (( And pay attention. )) Arcalane:GO BACK TO BASIC >:O Ganti:Er. RAM:Bitch I shoot Expert. Saphroneth:Oh, hey. That enough to allow gem plot? RAM:Also, Arc. Meany:Home. Meany:Home on the range. RAM:It's "What we've got here is...failure to communicate." Meany:Where the deer and the antelope play. Arcalane:but anyways Arcalane:noms, then? :v VAE:Like I said VAE:Espada for innocence VAE:Mad Bro for Bro I Mad, u mad too? Saphroneth:The rogue guy for "tumble tumble shutup tumble" VAE:That, too. Saphroneth:MArdak, that's the one. Saphroneth:Espada for "You are coming with me... whether you like it or not..." Sulucamas:Sandor for a painful number of puns * Arcalane noms 'spada for noms. As in, eating everyone's food when they were busy arguing. :v VAE:seconding Sharpshot4321:Mardak for the shutup tumble. spada for wanting to visit a brothal RAM:Time to go omnomnom! Saphroneth:Aurixsauriv had a good line in "I am not with these people" Sharpshot4321:spada for vacuuming the table of food RAM:Be back later! Saphroneth:And Imad was fun in terms of "These are the clowns I am working with? And that is a god?" Sharpshot4321:mardak for somehow having 2 raw steaks on him Ganti:I'm vetoing any more espada noms. VAE:What'd be any others? Sharpshot4321:thats all from me, being called away Saphroneth:Any for Behter? Sharpshot4321 is disconnected. VAE:Hmm VAE:Fun banter as usual, but nothing distinct comes to mind. Meany:Behter, and Sandor for Stringe of Entendres. Saphroneth:"Are you insinuating something?" Saphroneth:'kay, fair enough. Hopefully things will pick up with combat. Ganti:Okay, any for Flaal? Or Kiera? VAE:Flaal VAE:The Order of Farting Monks VAE:Seriously VAE:Flowing Wind VAE:I cracked u Sulucamas:That goes to Sandor! Sulucamas:more puns! Arcalane:you know, if he surpassed level 20... would that make him an Epic Flaal? Sulucamas:Also, you can thank the GM for the name ;) Ganti:Yeah, I couldn't come up with anything better. Saphroneth:Flaal got randomly cryptic for a bit. Saphroneth:That was kind of funny. Saphroneth:"I have nothing to offer but sundered hope".#] Sulucamas:Not everyone needs a nom. :P Arcalane:if he starts spouting ice cream koans I am totally throwing him overboard Arcalane:just for the record Sulucamas:I don't know if I can handle all these bad/excellent jokes! xD Arcalane:The loaf of bread that tries to twist its fate is not a loaf at all, but is, in fact, a pretzel. Ganti:No, not everyone deserves a Nom, it's just that I saw some things that Kiera and Flaal did that I thought deserved it. It's just bad form to GM nom for people unless they've done something to make GMing easier. Sulucamas:roger roger Ganti:... And I use It's Just a lot, don't I? Saphroneth:Yeah, no prob there. VAE:. . . VAE:Liatai GM noms people all the time * Ganti still want's to trade in the B1 for a Droideka. VAE:It's not bad from VAE:*form Sulucamas:8V VAE:Noms literally exist to recognise particularly awesome or amusing performances VAE:No matter who thinks they were such VAE:Hell, I gave GM noms in my game Sulucamas:Ganti, I'm sorry to say that you'll be given opportunity for that one for a long, LONG time. xD Arcalane:and let's be fair, as far as making GMing easier, I did try and untangle our communicative failure and set all our facts straight. |D VAE:What would be bad form is self-nomming Ganti:Fair enough. VAE:Like, a GM awarding them to NPCs who nobody else seen a reason to .. but then , that'd be pointless, too * Ganti is new, and would like to think that aside from a few major things falling apart on him, everything's turned out pretty well. VAE:as a GM can do with their skills/level/XP whatever he wants anyways. VAE:Like I said VAE:you aren't doing that badly. Not worse than I did, as Saph can attest. Saphroneth:Heh... Saphroneth:One of the reasons I pushed for action is because one of the most wearying things that can happen in an online D&D game is for there to be entire sessions of talky. Saphroneth:It's enjoyable, yes, but it also gets wearying as said. Arcalane:wordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswords VAE:Heh. Happens often in Akellon, actually Arcalane:swords! Ganti:Okay, any other noms? VAE:It's good, if there's reasons to talk Arcalane:don't look at me, I'm starting to wind down a bit Sulucamas:I'm good Saphroneth:Can't think of anything. Ganti:Okay! Ganti:This sessions Noms: Sau: 1 Roland: Kiera: Espada: 6 Sandor: 2 Flaal: 2 Mardak: 3 Bether: 1 Blair: Imad: 2 GM noms: Keria for "If you have any information, SHARE IT", and Arc in general for helping me patch up communications issues. Arcalane:|D Arcalane:so is that one or two for K, then? Saphroneth:Yeah, the general lesson there is "Espada was hilariously played". Ganti:Two. VAE:yep Saphroneth:Like I say, I loved the whole "I need you over this way! *lift*" Arcalane:welcome to sessions-with-Espada, Saph Ganti:Okay, Total AP should be Sau: 28 Roland:17 Kiera: 19 Espada: 24 Sandor: 7 Flaal: 3 Behter: 4 Mardak : 5 Imad: 2 Blair: 4 Gomez?: 1 Gonzolez?!: 1 Inkeep?!: 1 Dr. Seamus:6 Kasnok:22 Althilmil:27 Sera: 29 * Ganti probably shouldn't still have the people who dropped out on there, but what the heck. Arcalane:wonder if strikeout works Arcalane:huh Arcalane:anyways, if we're done, I'll save a log and stick it up on akellondrive Ganti:Thankies. Ganti:Test Saphroneth:Oh, want me to try to make some saner musket rules? VAE:I'll save one Ganti:Ayup. Code is what I thought it is. I'll add it to the referance doc. VAE:and put it up on wiki Arcalane:YELLING VAE:because I run the server! Saphroneth:Let me know a rough century to work with, and I'll see what I can do. Arcalane:(that's 'big') Ganti:Right, I'll see what I can do. Arcalane:log savedddddddddd and I'm out Arcalane is disconnected. * Ganti is vaguely poking at wikipedia for a sense of where each country is. Saphroneth:Basic concepts I'll work with: "Slow reloading", "powerful", "can still be stopped by armour" and "ease of use". Saphroneth:Oh! Matchlock, wheel lock or flintlock? Ganti:Hm. Saphroneth:(Matchlocks are the simplest. Wheel locks are fiddly, but have less setup time when needed. Flintlocks are more advanced.) Ganti:Probably Flintlock. Steam Engines are common enough. Steampunk, remember? Saphroneth:True, true... Saphroneth:Can I assume that there's bayonets? Saphroneth:Three kinds of those, too. Saphroneth:Plug, Ring or Socket. * Ganti seems to recall there being experiments with repeating rifles around that time, but you can ignore that if you wish. Saphroneth:Plug is "plug the musket with a dagger". Ganti:Aye. Saphroneth:Ring is "on a ring, snaps on when needed". Saphroneth:Socket is "locks in place". Meany is disconnected. Ganti:Ring or Socket seems to be about right. Saphroneth:What I'm assuming is that it's the time steam engines were first *used*, just that they're more *widely* used than in history. Saphroneth:That puts it about 1750. Sulucamas:Hey Ganti, thanks for GMing. Fun times! Sulucamas:Have a good weekend, all. :) Saphroneth:You too. Ganti:Eh, Blair's got a steam powered suit of power armor. Saphroneth:Well, magic. Ganti:Seeya Sul. Glad to do it. Sulucamas is disconnected. Ganti:Yeah, the 'Engineer' class is basically taking the dreams of Juels Vern and his cotemporaries and applying that as fluff to the Alchamist crunch. Saphroneth:If we assume that gunpowder tactics aren't up to the kind of drill standard of the napoleonic wars, we have a situation where pikes are "basically not used except by the Sultanate and some other backwards people". Ganti:Or however you spell his name. Guy was semi-tight with Tesla, wrote 20,000 Leagues under the Sea. Saphroneth:Jules Verne. Ganti:Yeah, him. Saphroneth:Pikes were used for greater standoff distance against cavalry, say. They were still aruond, but like I say, being phased out. Saphroneth:Not long before the Square formation makes them completely obsolete. Saphroneth:Guns... we're edging into true field artillery. Saphroneth:Caissons, cannister... no shrapnel shot, yet. Saphroneth:Rockets as area bombardment. Saphroneth:Very WIDE area. Saphroneth:Sometimes the launcher, who knows. Ganti:And sounds about right. The Sultanate uses them because well. Janissaries. Ganti:Ayup. I was thinking Canister, maybe a few primative mortars. Saphroneth:Mortars, yeah. Saphroneth:I assume solid shot... timed fuses? Saphroneth:And Carcase? * Ganti shrugs. Saphroneth:(That means, basically "the bombs bursting in air" and the ability to do a fire attack) Saphroneth:But they'd be bloody huge. Ganti:I don't really know all that much, I must admit. Saphroneth:Same for Howitzers. Saphroneth:Oh! The Ottomans had a bit of a mad-on for REALLY strange artillery. Ganti:Oh yes. Saphroneth:Like this abomination with six barrels joined hexagonally, or enormous siege cannons. Saphroneth:The multi-barrel cannon was nearly useless strategically or tactically, because you couldn't get good grazing shots. Ganti:Yeah, they really loved this one cannon, can't remember it's name... that was basically a dozen muskets with rifling. Saphroneth:The miltrailleuse? Saphroneth:Or the organ gun? Ganti:Sounds about right. Saphroneth:Organ guns are much older tech than the miltrailleuse. Saphroneth:Organ guns are "use them in sieges to spray balls at enemy snipers". Saphroneth:Miltrailleuse is "hey, we invented the machine gun" Saphroneth:Puckle gun? Saphroneth:Think a giant revolver. Ganti:No, not puckle gun. That was british. Ganti:Used against the Ottomans. Something about 'showing them the benifits of christianity'. Saphroneth:Oh, one possible "surprisingly effective" tactic - a modernized version of the carriage ballista. Saphroneth:Basically, chariots with rockets in them. Saphroneth:One-shot thanks to insane load times, but quite startling! Ganti:Hm. Organ Gun is probably the one I'm thinking of. One great big cast iron thing with lots of barrels. Not a repeater. * Ganti waves hand vaguely. Saphroneth:Ottomans had volley guns with cannon-grade barrels (the nutters) Saphroneth:" Henry VIII's Walking Staff, a 3 barreled gun and battle mace. " Saphroneth:That sounds AWESOME. Ganti:Yeah. I was thinking they'd have chariots/wagons with siege weapons in them. Saphroneth:The reason rockets would be preferred is recoil issues Saphroneth:You'd need something very sturdy as chariots go for a proper cannon. Volley gun is doable. Ganti:Volly Gun! That's probably what I was thinking of. Ganti:I think. * Ganti shrugs. Saphroneth:What I'm thinking is, if there's relatively few other nations, the Sultanate could be the place where a lot of wild and wacky military weapons go. Saphroneth:Other nations use mainly the practical stuff and musket drill. The Sultanate has that, and pikes and halberds, and Nock volley pistols, and rocket-chariots, and nine-barelled cannons, and elephant-drawn grand siege guns, and... Ganti:Honestly, I was thinking vaguely american civil war era tech for non-"Steampunk Bulshit" tech. Ganti:But I think I like your idea better. Saphroneth:Oh, the carronade is kinda cool. Saphroneth:Basically a sawn-off cannon. Saphroneth:(Except made that way) Saphroneth:They were heavily used on ships, resulting in HMS Victory's biggest weapons being guns that fired 31 kg shot! Ganti:Yeah, I think I saw a page on that. If you can stick around in Liatalk, I need to go eat dinner. I'll be back shortly, though. * Ganti also suspects he's lagging again. Saphroneth:Sure. Saphroneth::01 Saphroneth::02. Saphroneth::03. Ganti::03? Saphroneth:14. Saphroneth:(Lag check. Saphroneth:) Ganti:Ah. Ganti::14 at :14. Ganti:Campaign saved. I'm booting up my IRC client, so if you want to shut down here, you can. Saphroneth:Right-o. Saphroneth is disconnected. Ganti is disconnected. Category:Page